Study Break C
by hadleighstork
Summary: Liason. AU. Elizabeth is a young adjunct professor at PCU and Jason is one of her students. They meet for some private, one-on-one tutoring and learn things about each other that extend far beyond textbook biology.


**Couple: **Jason/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This is completely AU. Elizabeth is a young adjunct professor at PCU and Jason is a student. Elizabeth is unhappily married to Lucky, who is a cop. This is in honor of the Liason scenes on 2/10/2010.

**Study Break (C)**

_Elizabeth and Lucky's house……._

Elizabeth stood at her closet wondering what she should wear. One of her students in her general biology class at PCU was coming over for some extra help. She would have offered to help him on campus but PCU was renovating the office building for the faculty so she was displaced for two months and had no other place to tutor him privately.

She really wouldn't have been nervous about this if it was any other student, and she was meeting him anywhere other than in the house she shared with her husband. But this was Jason Morgan. He was by far the most gorgeous student she had, and probably the most gorgeous man she'd seen in her entire life. He was six feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and a really wicked smile, and she sometimes had to catch herself in class before she started drooling over him. Fortunately Elizabeth knew she was discreet, and no one had caught on.

It was pretty inappropriate that he was coming over to her house. Lucky certainly wouldn't like it. But he'd been on a stake-out since that morning and wouldn't be back for at least a day so she figured what her husband didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, she was a teacher. She would keep this strictly professional and hurry him out the door as soon as he had a good grasp on the material he needed to know for the midterm in two weeks.

Being professional meant wearing an appropriate outfit too. She couldn't teach him the material dressed in her low slung jeans and deep v-neck sweater. She needed something more professional, something she'd wear to school, as if this was just another class session instead of a private meeting at her home.

She reached in and picked out a black skirt that went to her knees and a purple button-down shirt. There, that was professional enough. And it wouldn't send any mixed messages either, and he'd leave here still thinking of her as one of his boring professors.

* * *

_Later….._

He was sitting so close to her that she had to make a conscious effort to keep her breathing normal. They were at the table in her dining room with all the books spread out in front of them, and he was sitting next to her. Very close next to her. So close that she could smell his cologne, and feel his warm breath on her shoulder as she drew the cell diagrams, and feel his denim clad legs brush against her bare ones under the table when he moved.

"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell," she said, her voice sounding strange and a little too high. "I'm drawing it in right here. And at the middle of the cell sits the nucleus, which we'll put right….here."

He'd shifted a little in his seat and put his arm along the back of her chair so that he could get a better look at her drawing and now his breath rustled in her hair. "Right, at the center, next to the mitochondria."

"Right," she gulped feeling the heat radiate off of him. He was so warm and practically draped all over her. "And what's another cell part to draw in?"

"Lysosomes."

"Right." There. This wasn't going to be so hard. There was no reason it had to be. He'd just keep answering her questions and before long they'd be done and he could go………and she could jump in a cold shower. "And where do the lysosomes go?"

She made the mistake of looking up at him and was surprised to see how close their faces were or how intensely he was looking down at her. Without removing his gaze from hers, Jason answered, "anywhere in the cell, around the nucleus somewhere."

"R-right….." She couldn't take her eyes off his mouth. "And what do lysosomes do?"

Jason shrugged and the corner of his mouth curved up so he was smirking, now that he realized she was staring at his lips. "Couldn't tell you, Professor."

The way he said professor always sent tingles right to her very core. He said in it in such a mischievous way, like he wanted to call her something else, something far less dignified and professional. And not her name, either.

"They, uh, they…." Was it just her imagination or had he moved closer? Jason's blue eyes burned into hers and then moved down to her lips, and Elizabeth felt frozen in place as he definitely _did _move closer as if his lips were magnetically drawn to hers.

She tried to protest. She thought she did. After all this wasn't appropriate. But all she really did was just watch him as he moved closer and closer, focusing on her mouth, until his full lips brushed against hers.

The kiss was so soft and gentle that it turned her knees to water, so it was good that she was seated. His lips were warm and his touch wasn't forceful but was still firm, letting her know that this was what he wanted.

Elizabeth closed her eyes on a little sigh and Jason took advantage of that to trace the seam of her parted lips with his tongue before he slipped it into her mouth. He tasted her fully and swept his tongue around hers before flicking hers, and Elizabeth put her hand on his face to keep him close.

She kissed him back, loving the feeling of his lips against hers. She loved being kissed, and he was doing it like he just couldn't get enough of her. His arm was around her, in her hair, keeping her close, and his kiss became firmer and more demanding. Elizabeth was only too happy to give in and fisted her hands in his sweater as Jason kept kissing her. His hand was on her knee, and then moved a little higher kneading the flesh of her thigh over the black skirt she wore and she felt for a moment like all of her was on fire from his hands alone.

His hand boldly squeezed her hip and Elizabeth had to press her legs together against the feelings he awoke in her, and Jasons's hand slipped under her knee and his fingers tickled the very sensitive skin there, making her arch her back and open her mouth wider to welcome him in.

He groaned, making her blood swirl hotly and Elizabeth felt a light breeze ruffle through her hair and he was even closer, angling his head back to kiss her harder, sweeping his tongue around her mouth, moving his hand up her thigh, squeezing her hip, rubbing her back and then putting his hand on her neck to keep her where he wanted her.

She loved this. She loved every minute of it. Things hadn't been good between her and Lucky recently, with him always working and drinking more, and it hadn't been conducive to intimacy. And even when things were better, he hadn't kissed her like this for a _long_ time. Like he couldn't get enough of her, like she was the only woman he was thinking about, like there was something so intoxicating about her, like he couldn't wait any longer to lay her down and sink into her and never pull away.

Lucky hadn't seduced her like this – not ever. And it was just that thought, of how different her student Jason was from her husband that had her pulling away from him. And when she did, Elizabeth realized that he'd somehow pulled her out of her chair and she was now sitting in his lap, with his arms around her and a hand very high on her leg.

"Jason, we can't," she said breathlessly. "This isn't appropriate."

"How is it not appropriate?" Jason asked in a low growl. "We're two adults in the privacy of your home. We're doing nothing wrong."

With that he leaned in and started kissing her neck. He nuzzled her first and then left hot wet kisses on the sensitive skin he found there before sucking on it, branding her lightly. Elizabeth graoned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, telling herself she'd only enjoy it for a minute before she got up and told him that he had to leave.

But Jason was better than that. The hand that he had on her leg moved higher until he cupped her breast through her dress shirt and gave her a firm squeeze. Elizabeth gasped and lurched a little but he held firm and gave her another good squeeze before popping a button on her blouse. Her breasts were only partially visible, just the tops and she could feel his warm breath there, raising goose bumps.

"You're amazing," Jason murmured and Elizabeth could feel herself just losing herself in his voice as his hand moved back to her thigh and his lips found hers again. "So much better than I imagined," he whispered against her parted lips. "And I've spent a LOT of time imagining……"

"Imagining?" She couldn't help but ask, even though it came out more as a whimper as he kissed her hard.

"Oh yes," Jason said, pulling away to look at her. Her eyes were big and dark and her skin was flushed, and it was plain as day that the woman was aroused and that she wanted him –even if she needed a little convincing first. "I imagined you just like this…..sitting in my lap, kissing me."

He nibbled on her lips and Elizabeth cupped his jaw, loving all the wicked things he was doing with that talented mouth of his. "And I imagined us doing other things, too."

"Oh?" It really wasn't anything more than a whimper but he'd take it anyway. Jason nodded and slipped his hand under her black skirt, moving it up higher and higher. "A lot of the things I imagined us doing probably shouldn't be said out loud….._Professor._"

Elizabeth moaned and made no move to stop his hand's slow advance up her inner thigh and he knew he had her. He'd come over with the sole intention of seducing her, and it was so good to know that he could do it, that he could get her to this stage, and push her even further.

Her legs parted a little, making it easier for him to move his hand up between her soft thighs and Jason kept pressing tiny kisses to her lips and the corner of her mouth to keep her distracted even though he doubted she'd tell him to stop. "I imagined myself doing a lot of things to you in class……in your office….at my place….."

His fingers reached their destination and Elizabeth gasped sharply, and Jason smiled. "Whoa. I don't think I imagined _this_."

He swept a finger through her slick folds, making her groan, and his smile widened. "No panties?"

Elizabeth groaned again, wondering in the back of her mind how she could possibly have forgotten to wear underwear. She never did that! But apparently she had, because Jason was touching her like she hadn't been touched in a while, and she was powerless to resist.

He pulled back and watched her as she blinked, missing his lips on hers, and Elizabeth's eyes were glazed with desire as she looked back at him, her arm still around his shoulder. Jason's smile slowly widened as he inserted one long finger deep into her, pushing slowly until it was buried up to his knuckle. Elizabeth let out a gasp, her mouth open, and he held it still inside of her for a long moment before gently moving it, exploring her slick, hot depths tentatively and slowly.

Elizabeth let out a deep, guttural moan and almost collapsed against him, her head in the crook of his neck. Jason held her close and still so that she couldn't squirm or start moving against his hand, and took his time exploring her. Elizabeth's hands frantically clutched his sweater as he inserted yet another long finger inside of her swollen wet sheath, moving them together and making her squirm.

But he held her tightly against him, in his lap, letting her also feel how he was also hard. Elizabeth couldn't move an inch and just clung to him tightly as he moved his fingers back and forth, as her body slowly adjusted to his invasion and clamped down tightly against him.

"Easy," he murmured, his breath rustling through her hair. "Get ready."

And then, even though she didn't think it would possibly work, Jason very very slowly inserted a third finger inside of her, first just the tip, then very slowly more and more until she was stretched impossibly wide, her body clamping down tightly around his three long fingers as Elizabeth fought back a sob.

"How does that feel?" Jason asked quietly, starting to move them inside of her. The tips of all three fingers scraped against her G-spot and Elizabeth let out a sound that was a half-cry, a half-sob, and held him even tighter. "Good?"

"So good," she got out. "Oh God, I can't….."

"You can," he said, working her with his hand. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed the slick little nub, making her cry out again. "that's it."

His fingers brushed against her G-spot again and Elizabeth's hips bucked despite his grip on her, she was so close. The waves of fire washed over her body, telling her she was just a moment away from falling over the edge thanks to his talented fingers. Jason moved his fingers in perfect rhythm inside of her, drawing out her orgasm until she couldn't even see straight, could only ride the waves of pleasure he sent ripping through her.

And just when she was about to come harder than she had in a long, long time, his fingers stilled their magical movements and he slowly pulled all three out of her.

"Jasonnn," she whined, trying to press her legs together to keep him in her, even though it was too late. "I was about to come!"

He put his palm on her knee, his fingers slick with her arousal and shook his head. He made her look up and looked back at her seriously. "No. Either we do this for real, or we don't do this at all. You have a choice to make, Elizabeth."

It was the first time he'd called her by her first name and Elizabeth nibbled on her lip. Jason wasn't kidding. He'd get up, put her back down in the chair, and walk out the door if she didn't agree to this. He was right, she did have a choice to make, an important one.

She must have been silent for too long because he stood with her still in his arms and then set her down, keeping an arm around her waist when she wobbled, her legs still weak from being brought so close to climax just a minute or two ago.

He loomed above her, easily a foot taller, and looked down at her seriously, even though there was a gentle gleam in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"…….This," she finally said, gazing up at him. "I want this."

He took her hand with his, never breaking eye contact. "Take me to your bedroom, Elizabeth."

She laced her fingers through his, considering this. Finally, giving him one nervous last glance, she turned and slowly pulled him toward the stairs. She walked up them slowly, feeling him right behind her, and then they walked down the hall until she pushed open the door to the room she shared with her husband.

Jason kept quiet the whole time it took them to get to her room. He'd said that on purpose. It would have been so easy to get her to straddle him in the chair right then and there, so they could have gone at it fast and hard. It would have been easy, too, to get her flat on her back on the couch just a few feet away where he could have done whatever he wanted to her.

But he did this for two reasons. First, he wanted to do it in her bedroom, in her bed, because that image would stay with him for a long time. They could stay up there for as long as they liked, and he could do anything he wanted to her, over and over again until she was completely spent. Second, he wanted her to lead him to her bedroom. That way, it would just make it even more real that this was her decision, too, not just his, no matter how eager he was, and she wouldn't have anything to hide behind later if she tried to tell him that it was a mistake and she didn't mean to do this.

And now they were in her bedroom, staring at her massive king-sized bed, and suddenly Jason couldn't wait anymore. He was already hard and straining against his jeans, and it was starting to get really uncomfortable.

He let go of her hand and moved closer to the bed, kicking off his shoes. He took off his sweater and his undershirt and dropped it on the ottoman that sat at the foot of her bed, then undid his jeans and took them off, leaving them there, too. He left his boxers on and looked at her. She was standing three feet away from him, looking at his almost naked body in awe, and Jason reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him. Elizabeth let out a little shriek as she almost crashed against him, and her hands rested on his arms.

Jason smirked down at her as he reached behind her, cupping her perfect ass, before he pulled down the zipper hidden on the back of her skirt. He pulled it all the way down and slipped his thumbs under the band and let the skirt drop to the floor after slowly pulling it down her hips. She was naked from the waist down, still swollen and wet from when he loved her with his fingers, and Jason pulled her onto the flowery comforter with him after she kicked off her shoes.

He sat back against the backboard, cross legged, and she was kneeling just a few inches away. He took a moment and looked at her, her long brown hair mussed and tousled, her skin flushed with desire, and the nervous but excited look in her eyes.

"Touch yourself."

Her eyes widened in shock at his order. "what?"

"Touch yourself for me," he ordered quietly. "I want to see you get worked up again."

Hesitantly she rose a bit on her heels and moved her hand closer to her center. The shirt tails of her dark blouse hung in front of her, almost shielding her moist paradise from his hungry gaze, and Jason watched intently as she used her slick fingers to find her pleasure button. She rubbed it between her fingers very slowly as if she wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but then as the pleasure started to bubble up again she became more confident.

Jason got harder as he watched her doing this, teasing herself, and Elizabeth's head fell back with a groan as her hips bucked against her own hand. "Enough," he said, loud enough to break her from her trance. Her fingers reluctantly left her center and came to rest on her thigh, and Jason raised his hips so he could take off his boxers.

His mighty rod sprang free, swollen and throbbing almost painfully, and Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stared at it twitching between his legs. Jason held a hand out toward her, palm facing up. "Do you want to…….?"

Elizabeth nodded without a word and moved closer, lowering her body and face toward him. She wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and wrapped the other one higher than that, and his thick tip continued to twitch, glistening with a drop of his pre-release.

Her hair tumbled over her shoulders as she moved closer, her lips already puckered to taste and accept him. Elizabeth eagerly licked the clear salty liquid from his head before kissing it, dropping hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses on his tip repeatedly as Jason groaned. But with her grip on his shaft he couldn't thrust the way he wanted to and had to just sit back and watch as Elizabeth licked and sucked on him, before tickling him all over with the flat and the bumpy sides of her tongue.

She lavished attention on the most sensitive part of him, eager to please him like he'd pleasured her downstairs. Finally when he couldn't take it any more Jason put his hands on both sides of her head, his fingers tangling in her wavy hair, and got her to straighten. Elizabeth did so and looked at him expectantly and Jason tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Come here," he said softly. She straightened and crawled closer, and when she was kneeling right in front of him, preparing to climb onto him, Jason reached up and quickly undid the buttons on her blouse. He bared inches of creamy skin as he went and then stripped the shirt right off of her and threw it onto the floor. Elizabeth was wearing just a purple bra which her perfect milky breasts were now straining against as she panted.

He flicked the clasp open and her bra practically snapped off, and he pulled it down her arms and tossed it away. Elizabeth was watching him excitedly as he focused on her breasts and she bit her lip as his hands wrapped around them, his thumbs strumming the puckered nipples.

"I want you," Jason said, putting his hands on her hips to help her keep her balance on the bed. "Come here."

Elizabeth moved forward on her knees as he helped her, and she put her hands on his shoulders as she positioned herself above his towering swollen drill. Jason licked his lips and looked up at her to see if she was ready. He knew he was big, but she was also very aroused so she would probably be fine taking him in. Elizabeth steadied herself, her nails biting into his shoulders, and arched her pelvis and slowly lowered herself onto him.

She took him in slowly, savoring their connection and drawing it out, and came down slowly but steadily until his entire mushroom head was enclosed in her sheath. They both let out a sigh of relief and pleasure and Elizabeth bore down again, slowly taking all of him in until he was buried in her tight body right up to the hilt and she was resting right on top of him, their skin touching and bodies perfectly connected in the most intimate and complete way possible.

They were at eye level now and stared at each other, scarcely able to let out a breath. Jason's hands moved a little lower down her back until they rested on her ass and he massaged her slowly, making her lashes flutter as she let out a slow moan of desire. "Jason……"

"I know," he said, forcing himself to keep still as Elizabeth started moving a little. "Wait. Do this." He reluctantly moved his hands from her incredible ass and grasped her feet, forcing her to stop bracing her weight on the balls of her feet and toes and instead flatten them so the tops of her feet were against the comforter.

Then he took her hands and removed them from his shoulders and had her lean back a little. Elizabeth figured out what he was up to and braced her hands flat on the bed beside her, leaning back so her body was at a forty five degree angle to his. He gazed at her hungrily, their bodies still connected as one and her knees digging into the mattress on either side of his hips.

"Ready, baby?" he barely waited for her to answer before Jason began thrusting, lifting his hips a little off the bed to do so while remaining seated. He rubbed up against her in all of the right spots and Elizabeth threw her head back with a moan. He thrusted slow at first but quickly started doing it faster. They were both so close to the edge anyway, so it wasn't like this was going to last all that long. And he didn't even want it to: he wanted to come inside her at last, after spending several weeks lusting after her.

She was moaning and crying out like a woman possessed, and her breasts flopped a little with each powerful thrust and Jason loved that he could bring her to this. She felt so amazing, better than anything he could have imagined. And he hadn't been lying earlier when he had three fingers inside of her and told her that most of the things he imagined them doing couldn't be said out loud. He had imagined her in every state of undress, in every sexy outfit, in every position on every available flat surface or ledge. Sometimes it drove him out of his mind, until it finally drove him to ask her for extra help so that he could come over to her house while her husband was gone and seduce her.

He had dreamed of this moment for so long and now, now that he had kissed her, almost brought her to climax with his hand alone, watched her touch herself for him, felt himself in her mouth as she sucked him hard, and was being clenched by her tight little body as he thrust in and out of her wet heaven, he almost couldn't believe it. It was enough to make him come on the spot, but he wanted to draw it out a little longer than _that_.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how eagerly he was pounding into her, showing no signs of slowing down or getting tired. When she wanted it hard, Lucky would sometimes get tired and they'd have to switch positions until he caught his breath and then he'd finish what he couldn't finish before. But Jason was a total stallion, and the way he gripped her hips, holding her so that he got the best angle and so he rubbed against her with every thrust, was driving her crazy. He wanted this as badly as she did and he matched her desire and passion step for step, thrust for thrust.

They were so raw in this moment, so frenzied and desperate and focused on one thing. They were wild and not self-conscious at all, otherwise she would have stopped and worried about being so exposed to someone who wasn't her husband.

She called out his name, letting him know she was really close, and Jason leaned forward and bent his head down and kissed her stomach, then traced a crazy line with his tongue all the way up to her breasts and then her neck. He was leaning forward and kissing her like that and thrusting away wildly and passionately when the raw force of her orgasm hit her.

"JASON!" Her whole body tightened but he kept thrusting, even though it was more difficult with the way her body was trying to hold him inside her. But she was slick with her release and the arousal they'd both worked up so he kept moving in and out of her even as her muscles rippled and quaked, and when the brunt of it passed Elizabeth's arms and legs felt like rubber. And just when she was about to collapse back on the bed and let him finish, Jason came with a roar.

She felt warmth spread throughout her entire body from fingers to toes as he emptied himself inside of her, filling her with their love. She could feel the explosion inside of her body as it took everything he could possibly give her, and it was like a volcano of sensation and pleasure, nothing she'd ever experienced before when making love with Lucky.

He was done spewing his thick cream into her tight channel and Elizabeth finally collapsed back onto the bed, boneless, as Jason leaned against the backboard to catch his breath. He was breathing deeply while she panted as she lay back on the mattress, her eyes half-closed and her entire body flushed and spent. She was so exhausted she couldn't have lifted a pinky. He'd taken everything she had right out of her with their intense bout of love-making, and she didn't think she could ever get up.

When he had caught his breath a little, Jason pushed himself away from the backboard and moved forward, still connected to her. He put a hand under her neck and her back and moved her up on the bed so that they could both straighten their legs. Elizabeth gazed up at him sleepily as he moved her, and Jason smiled down at her.

Her legs were straight now and her head was resting just below the pillows, and he forced strength into his tired muscles and pulled himself out of her. Elizabeth whimpered her protest at no longer having him inside of her but he shushed her. Jason pulled all the way out and rested himself against her thigh before lying down, half on top of her, because he was just too exhausted to turn onto his back or side.

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and threw her leg over his hip, curling it around her back, and Jason smiled and kissed her. They lay like that for a long time, just enjoying each others bodies and being pressed up together this way as they recovered from the surge of incredible pleasure they'd just experienced. Her hands trailed down his back all the way to his ass, and Elizabeth boldly squeezed him, smiling lazily when he looked at her in surprise. He'd been the initiator during most of this encounter, and he liked that she could be that way, too.

His hand found her breast and he palmed it, playing with it as they lay together, sweaty and sticky and content, listening to each other breath. Finally, she turned her head toward his a little. "……I can't believe we did this."

"Amazing, wasn't it?" he smiled, slipping his hand underneath her and running it down her back until it was under her butt. He lifted her hips a little and rubbed himself against her, letting her feel him stir. In a couple more minutes he'd be ready to go again, as many times as she wanted.

"No, Jason….." She bit her lip as the way he grinded his hips against hers and put her hand there to make him hold still. "I mean, I've never cheated on my husband before."

"Yeah, I believe that."

"Jason! I mean it!" She looked angry and he didn't know why.

"I know," he told her. "I told you that I believed you, that I believe you've never done it before."

That relaxed her a bit, knowing that he wasn't being sarcastic, and Elizabeth relaxed back into the mattress with him still half on top of her. Jason moved his hand from underneath her back up to her breast and played with her some more as he kissed her neck, slowly getting her back in the mood. Elizabeth moaned and sunk her nails into his ass, feeling him get harder between her legs. He was going to exhaust her, this one was, but she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Hey Professor?"

Just the way he said that made her start to feel wet again, and Elizabeth looked up at him as Jason lifted himself up on his elbows. "Yeah?"

He smirked down at her. "I think we should get together to prepare for the midterm a couple more times before the test."

Elizabeth looked up at him suspiciously when his eyes glittered wickedly. "……Hey, you didn't _really_ need all that extra help in Bio, did you?"

"Oh I needed something, all right," Jason said, rolling them over so they could move from the theoretical study of biology and get down to the practical aspect of it again.

**The End.**


End file.
